We're unbreakable
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: Heanca related. Bianca has a secret that no one knows, not even April who she tells everything too. What will happen to the bays most loved couple and sisters? Can Bianca hide this for much longer.. (sorry about any spelling mistakes/typos.. please review)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first Home & Away fanfiction and I had to start one because I am completely and utterly in love with Heanca. They are perfect, so please be nice about my first H&A fic. I was meaning to start one ages ago but now I have finally gotten round to writing one, your reviews would be very helpful and I will take each and every one of your ideas into consideration, thank you! Lots of love, Emily ox_

* * *

Bianca Scott was a sassy young woman who lived in a beautiful place called Summer Bay, it was right near the beach so she could sunbathe whenever she wanted too, that's if the weather wasn't in a storm season. Her boyfriend, Heath Braxton was just as beautiful, she was lucky to have him, no matter the ups and downs they had. Her sister, April, was the best sister she could of wished for, always there when she had her relationship problems, just as Bianca was when April had her problems with Dex, they could never be prised apart, whatever happened with boys it was always Bianca and April, they were best friends as well as sisters, but Bianca had a secret something she hadn't told anyone, not even April and that was a first. She wanted to tell people but she didn't know how, she already had her ordeal a few years ago when she got attacked at the ball so she couldn't tell anyone what had happened to her as child, April didn't understand as there's a bit of an age gap between her and Bianca, she knew she would understand now but she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone what had happened, she was scared.

"Bianca, there you are." Heath found her and smiled.

"Hey baby" Bianca smiled back with that head tilt she always does. "I was just coming to find you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, after I've finished work I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner, it's been a while" She smiled again.

"Of course, sounds like a deal" Heath accepted.

"Good" Bianca told him and kissed him lips before jumping off the bed to get ready for work.

Heath pulled her back onto the bed before she started getting ready and kissed her fiercely on the lips, pressing them against her causing her to react by kissing him back just as hard, they fell onto the bed whilst Heath was on top of her, kissing her before Bianca pushed him away whilst laughing.

"Heath, I really have to go" She said, still laughing.

"Do you have too?" Heath said, putting his hands around Bianca's waist.

"I do, but I promise I will be home soon and then we can go for that dinner" Bianca smiled, kissed Heath back and carried on getting changed.

Heath left the house because he also needed to get ready to open the bar; he was early which was unusual for him. Bianca watched him leave and she couldn't believe her luck, she had the man of her dreams and everything seemed perfect apart from that thought that kept creeping back into her mind, she wanted to get rid of it but it always came back to bite her on the bum, she couldn't sleep sometimes, she couldn't eat, she wished so hard that it never had happened but she knew she couldn't change the past. He just had to accept it and move on, but that's the problem, she couldn't move on, it was haunting her every minute of every day.

Bianca headed out the door to work; she walked along the beach and ran into her sister.

"April, hey!" Bianca shouted.

"Hey" April smiled, looking at her sister, she knew something was up. "Are you okay?" she looked into Bianca's eyes.

"I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, just your eyes aren't smiling, that's all."

"Aw babe, don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine." She smiled, nudging her sister with that head tilt as well.

"As long as you're sure" April smiled. "Are you off to work?"

"I am sure and yes I am, fancy walking with me?" Bianca asked.

"I can't sorry, I'm off to meet Dex, but we will catch up later, if you're free?" April asked.

"Maybe, I'm meeting up with Heath later at about half 8 but sometime before then if you're fee?" Bianca also asked.

"Sure, about half 5?"

"Sounds perfect!" Bianca agreed and hugged her sister before walked the opposite way to work.

As Bianca arrived at work she saw Gina, she went over to her and started talking to her about her work plan for her lessons today. She always did this just make sure she was teaching the kids the right assignments for their upcoming exams, even he was stressful about their exams and she wasn't the ones taking them, she has Sasha, Maddy, Spencer and Rosie all in her class this afternoon and it was Rosie she had to worry about, she was always making up lies and saying things that weren't true just to cause arguments with Maddy... She had some issues that Bianca was trying to help her support out but Rosie didn't listen, she didn't listen to anyone come to think of it, but Bianca never gave up, she knew eventually that she would get through to her, maybe not now but soon, she knew it.

As Bianca's day got off to a good start with Rosie not causing so much trouble, she thought today would be a good day, well she was wrong, just as she sat down hoping that all the trouble wouldn't happen, Rosie started to speak.

"Miss! Maddy's copying me!" Rosie lied.

"No I'm not, I'm nowhere near you to copy you, stop making up lies!" Maddy shouted.

Rosie was only saying this cause she was jealous that Maddy was sitting next to Sasha when Rosie always thought that she would be sitting next to Sasha, she couldn't handle that she was making friends with someone other than herself.

"Rosie, stop lying, Maddy isn't even near you to copy you now get on with your work" Bianca said, calmly but Rosie didn't stop there.

"Miss, now she's just kicked my chair!"

"Maddy?"

"I didn't, Miss. She's lying, she's just jealous that I'm sitting next to Sasha and she's on her own!"

"Is this true?" Bianca looked Rosie straight in the eye and by this time Rosie went quiet and got on with her work.

After all this drama of the day, it soon came to an end and this meant that Bianca could go home, meet up with April then spend the evening with Heath, all this sounded perfect an she couldn't wait, Bianca packed up her stuff and headed home.

At home she got into her lovely yellow skater dress with her black 4 inch heels and just as she was doing her hair April popped her head around the door with two hot chocolates and a plate of chocolate covered biscuits, her idea of heaven.

"Hey baby!" April squealed to her sister.

"Hey beautiful!" Bianca squealed back and they hugged each other tightly.

"When was the last time we did this?" April said, looking shocked.

"Ah, it's been a while" Bianca smiled.

They had their little catch up and before Bianca knew it, it was time to go and meet Heath at the diner, April and Bianca said their goodbyes, not for long though, they lived together so they would soon be reunited.

Bianca headed towards the diner and met Heath.

"Hey beautiful" Heath said as he approached Bianca who was looking stunning.

"Hey there handsome" Bianca smiled as they kissed, their lips pressing together whilst Heaths hands were around her waist, pulling her closer.

They sat down and got talking about their days, Heaths day went well with only a few hiccups and Bianca told Heath all about the Rosie situation.

"That girl has got issues!" Heath said.

"Heyyy, she needs my support" Bianca added.

"You're lovely, you know that?" Heath told her.

"I know" Bianca joked, whilst smiling.

Just as they said that their food arrived, they happily ate it whilst gazing into each other's eyes, Bianca couldn't believe how happy she was, she had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect family but she knew that once her secret came out, it would changed everything, she hoped the changed would be in a good way but she was scared to find out which way it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you for the reviews! _

_Guest: I will see what I can do about Charlie, I might try and work her into this, I remember when Bianca could Charlie everything too. They were such cute best friends._

_Bobbi: Thank you! I will try my best to make each chapter better, I'm sorry if there not very good but I will make them as creative as possible!_

_TivaFever: Thank you! I know, this is why I needed to start one because I love them like hell! Oh my god, the proposal was SO cute! The way Heath picked up Bianca and took her in th sea and then they kissed, omg, I love them two!_

_Here is my chapter 2, thank you again. Lots of love, Emily ox_

* * *

Bianca arrived home after her evening with Heath, if she hadn't fallen in love with him before she has now, she was head over heels.

"That was perfect, I love you baby" Bianca smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too" Heath smiled.

Bianca would of invited Heath in but she knew Irene wouldn't be pleased, she didn't like seeing a half naked Braxton boy wondering around the house, not like last time. So Bianca kissed her boy goodnight and arranged to see him after work the next day.

She tried to be as quiet as a mouse with April now staying in her room for a little while but that failed, she had a bit to drink and she tripped up, falling flat on her face and waking April up with a loud bang.

"Ah crap!" Bianca shouted causing April to shoot up out of bed.

"What the hell..." April spoke, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry" Bianca slurred.

"Oh, that's pretty, how drunk are we gonna call this?" April rolled her eyes.

"I am not drunk" Bianca slurred, again.

"Then what is that slurring?"

Bianca looked at her sister and without saying anything else, she put her hand over her mouth and ran to the toilet.

"Oh that's nice!" April shouted, waking up Irene even though Bianca running and slamming the toilet door didn't make things any quieter.

"What the hell is going on down here, it's past midnight" Irene shouted, looking at April.

"Don't ask me, ask madam in there who is puking her guts up with having too much to drink tonight..." April said.

"Bianca?" Irene asked, peeking her head around the bathroom door only to find that Bianca has passed out on the bathroom floor in a heap.

"Oh my god, Bianca!" Irene went up to her.

"Relax Irene, she's just passed out, wait, let me get my camera this is one for facebook." April ran off to get her phone.

"No, no hold it there darl, you are not taking any drunken pictures of your sister, how would you feel if she did that to you"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing, help me get her into bed, come on"

"Fine"

They picked up Bianca and put the covers over her, April slept beside her to make sure that she was okay.

The next morning and Bianca's alarm went off for 6am, she turned it off and groaned and went back to bed but before she could April woke up next to her and told her to get up.

"Hey, I might the younger sister but that doesn't mean you can sleep all day when you have to be at work in 2 hours, you shouldn't of drank all night and now complain you have a banging headache, the blame is on you" April said.

"Oh god, who turned you into our mum"

"Get up!" April pushed Bianca out of bed.

"Woah!" Bianca screeched.

Just as she got herself up off the floor and before she could shout at April, who had now rolled back to sleep because she didn't need to be up for another 2 hours she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Heath" Bianca looked shocked. "What are you doing here, I thought we were meeting later, at lunch like 12pm?"

"Oh wow, you look worse than I feel" Heath laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Bianca put her hands in her head. "I blame you for this" she muffled from inside her hands.

"I wasn't the one who made you drink all that tequila."

"Shut up" Bianca squealed.

Heath pulled her into a hug, "You're so cute when you're hungover" he laughed.

"God, no." Bianca looked up at him, putting her arms around his waist. "I need to get ready for work but my head is killing me, where's the asprin when you need it"

"Babe, don't worry, you go and get ready and I'll go get some asprin, don't be late, I'll meet you at the diner in 40 minutes with a coffee with your name on it" Heath laughed and kissed Bianca goodbye.

"Heath! You cannot give me 40 minutes to get ready, that is NOT enough time" Bianca shouted back but it was too late, he already left.

Back at the diner Heath ordered Bianca a coffee and just as he was about to sit down Bianca popped her head round the door...

"It's 7:45am and I am sat in the diner with a hangover about to drink coffee, why did you let me drink them tequila shots?"Bianca put her head on the table and at that point, Gina walked in.

"Bianca, nice to see you up bright and early, you're never normally in here till about 8:30am" Gina looked at Bianca.

"Nice to see you too" Bianca said, lifting her head up to look at Gina.

"Oh, you don't look so good"

"Ya think"

"Woah Bianca, yeah Gina, she didn't mean that" Heath looked at Bianca.

"Yeah sorry Gina" Bianca looked at her.

"It's alright, I'll see you at school"

Bianca groaned and slammed her head back down on the table at the thought of going to work with a hangover, she knew it was a bad idea to drink with Heath the night before because now she had to face this.

"Right, I better go, wish me luck" Bianca picked up her coffee, kissed Heath on the lips and started to walk to work along the beach, maybe the walk would give her head the fresh air she needed.

Now she was almost at school, about to start the longest day in history but all she could think about was how she hated this hangover and how she really didn't want to spend the whole day with a bunch of noisy kids who argued and bullied and would never shut up even when told too, but then she realised this was her job, what could possibly go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maddy: I have brought Charlie briefly into this at the end of the chapter, please read and see what you think about how I have brought her into it. I hope you like my ideas, I might bring her in again but I'm not sure, I just felt like this was the right time to bring her in, I hope you like it. Thank you for your ideas and please do keep bringing more, I will take them all into consideration! :-)_

_Bobbi: Thank you, aw! I love how you're always reviewing this and reading this! I will try to update it as fast as I can but for me to do that I need to have my brain kicking in, haha! I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_Hey guys, thank you for reading this, if you could all review at least once I would be forever grateful.. All your ideas and thoughts will be taken into consideration! And wow, thank you for favouriting this & following this story, it means so so much! Loys of love, Emily, ox._

* * *

Bianca was late for her class but as she was running to her class she bumped into Gina.

"Late, are we?" Gina looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes and if I stand talking to you, I'll be even more late" Bianca told her.

"What is with you this morning? First in the diner, now here?"

"I'm sorry, I'm grouchy and late and very hungover"

"Oh, I see, late night?"

"Yes and it won't happen again, I promise"

"It better not!" Gina shouted as Bianca rushed off to her class.

"Hey, guys, so sorry I'm late" Bianca opened the door to her class but as she turned round to see what her class was doing she got hit in the face with a paper ball. "What the HELL is going on in here, stop this right now!" Bianca shouted and the class stood still.

"Sorry miss.." Spencer said and sat down.

Bianca was un impressed with their behaviour and set them a task to do quietly whilst she recovered in class, all she could think about was this damn hangover, even the kids started to notice something but before they could say anything Bianca put her hand over her mouth and ran to the toilet.

"Miss, are you okay?" Sasha got up and ran to the door.

Bianca ran to the toilet and threw up all over the toilet bowl.

"Ugh, I am never drinking tequila shots ever again" She said as she wiped her mouth and just sat there for a while, holding her stomach. She was just glad that she wasn't pregnant again, it was too soon and she wasn't ready for another baby. She never knew if she would ever be ready for another child.

Bianca was sitting there, she didn't want to move just in case she threw up again, she was never any good at getting rid of hangovers, they always got the better of her.

Heaths phone rang and it was Bianca, was still sitting by the toilet whilst her class was probably running riot without her but she couldn't care less right now, she felt too sick to even move.

"Hey baby" Heath answered.

"Heath, could you come get me? I really do not feel well at all.." Bianca groaned.

"Are you okay? Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just feel so rotten please can you come get me?"

"I'm on my way"

Bianca got up from her place that had been sat in for the past 30 minutes and headed back to her class, she put her hand on her head and wiped her forehead and rubbed her eyes, she was really not feeling too good, this was probably one of the worst hangovers she ever had and trust it to be on a day when she really needed to be work to help her class with their upcoming exams but she couldn't stay at work, she had to get home.

"Guys, I'm so sorry but I'm not feeling very well.. I will arrange some cover for your next lessons today but I will hopefully be back with you tomorrow to help you with your upcoming exams, but for now, if you just read pages 10-16 of your text books all the information that you need should be in there, if you need any help, come find me but not unless it is very important, once again, I am so sorry but this pain in my head and stomach is not going away any time soon" Bianca told her class, she hoped they'd understand. She collected her stuff and walked out the room and just as she walked out she was greeted by Heath.

"Babe, oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just too much alcohol last night, my head is pounding and my stomach is killing, I'm sure it'll go away sooner or later."

Heath put his arms around Bianca and walked with her out of the school, they walked along the beach because she thought that the fresh air was all she needed until she felt woozy and had to sit down.

"Babe, can we just sit down for a bit?" Bianca asked and sat down on the beach.

"Babe, should we get you to a doctor?"

"No, it's just a hangover"

"But"

"No buts" Bianca interrupted. "I'm fine"

"Stay there, I'm gonna go get you a glass of water"

Heath came back with a glass of water for Bianca, she drank it and after she drank it, she felt that little bit better.

"I'm feeling much better now but I still should go home, can you take me?"

"Come on, let's go"

Heath walked Bianca to her house and placed her in her bed, he put the covers over her and just as her head hit the pillow she fell straight to sleep. Heath watched her sleep and stroked her forehead then he left to go back to work.

As Bianca was sleeping she started to dream about Charlie.

"Bianca" the voice whispered. "Bianca" it said again.

A groggy Bianca woke up, but she wasn't awake in the real world, she was awake in her dream and all she could see was Charlie.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking out for you"

"But, why?"

"You really think you can drink away your problems and act like nothing ever happened?" Charlie asked her.

"I don't know but it's worth a try" Bianca explained.

"Babe, you can't keep your secrets at bay forever, you have to tell someone what had happened and you can't act like Rocco didn't exist"

"Wait, how did you know about Rocco?"

"Like I said, I've been watching over you, I've never left you and I'll never leave my best friend, I made that promise to you a long time ago babe"

"Please come back, I miss you, I miss my best friend"

"If I could, I'd come back in a heartbeat but I am always here, you'll never get rid of me, I'm always going to be here in your heart."

"But I don't know what to do" Bianca started crying. "Everything is messed up, I have so many secrets that I can't tell, I don't know what people will say, I'm scared Charlie, I need you"

"Tell Heath, he loves you and he will believe you, that's a promise"

"I love you, Charlie"

"I love you too"

Just as Bianca said that, Charlie faded away and Bianca woke up in the real world, she wondered what had just happened but she knew Charlie was right, she knew that she had to tell Heath everything for their relationship to work, she always knew this secret would come out but she was so scared for how Heath was going to react but just in that moment she felt a slight stroke on her arm but as she turned around, no one was there but she knew it was Charlie, comforting her and letting her know that even if it doesn't turn out the way she wanted in the first place, everything would come together in the end and she would be happy. Bianca felt relieved to know that Charlie was still with her, she loved her best friend and she couldn't ask for any one better, Bianca smiled and looked up to the sky and whispered a quiet "Thank you, I love you", before drifting off back to sleep again and hoping that when she woke up, it would be the right time to tell Heath and April her secret she had to been hiding for many, many years..


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay the past month or so.. Just decided to do you a quick update, enjoy :) Emily,ox**

* * *

A few days past, Bianca still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell everyone what she had been through as a child...

"HEY!" April shouted, interrupting her thoughts and jumped onto Bianca and hugged her.

"Oh, hey!" Bianca hugged her back. "And why are you so bouncy today? Uni finally getting better?"

"Uni is amazing! I feel so much more confident there now, it's all thanks to Dex, he's helped me out a lot, even if we aren't together anymore." April's face still dropped every time she mentioned Dex.

"Chin up baby sister, it gets better, I promise" Bianca smiled.

"Anyways, what been up with you? These past few days you've not been yourself, has anything happened?"

"No, I'm fine, just a few bad night's sleep but apart from that I've been peachy-keen" Bianca smiled at her younger sister.

"Good! You'd tell me if anything was up, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would, you know I would" Bianca said, with the words coming out of her mouth she knew she was lying. How could she tell her sister what had happened, she couldn't, could she?

But listening to Charlie's advice, Bianca decided to make plans on how to tell the others what had happened to her, she wanted to tell April first because she always thought that Bianca had always been close to her dad, they both had different dads but April got on so well with hers she always thought it was the same when Bianca went to visit hers, little did she know that behind closed doors, it wasn't like that.

Bianca was always scared to go see her dad on the day she arranged, because when she was 10 years old, everything changed. April was only 4 years old when this started happening so Bianca never told her. Their mum and Bianca's dad didn't get on so well so before April was born, when Bianca was only 2 years old, her dad walked out on them, then before Bianca knew it her mum had found someone new and when Bianca was 8 years old, she had a baby sister, April.

"Hey baby" Bianca saw Heath in the garden just as she arrived back from work, she needed a good ol' massage after the day she had.

"Hello beautiful." Heath looked up at her with that cheeky smile of his and Bianca couldn't resist but to kiss them lips.

"I'm just gonna put my stuff on the table then I'm going to find April, there's something that I have been meaning to tell her" Bianca said, she did that cut little bounce as she turned around when Heath called.

"What are you going to tell her?" Heath asked with that cheeky smile again.

"Hey, mind your own" Bianca winked. "You'll find out soon enough"

Just as Bianca turned around her ace dropped, she started walking along the beach whilst texting April to meet her at the diner, she hadn't planned this at all, it was just something that she needed to do before it was too late, she had no idea how April was going to take it but it needed to be out in the open so she could do with it what she will.

Bianca sent the text and now it was just a waiting game to see when April would reply.

A few minutes later as Bianca was sitting in the diner talking to Irene, her phone bleeped and sure enough it was April telling her that she was her way to meet her. Bianca was now really starting to worry, she was scared what April would think.

"Hey Bianca!" April smiled as she went to hug her big sister. "What's up?"

"Hey, do you fancy going for a walk? There's something that I have been meaning to tell you. Come on" Bianca smiled and they pulled away from the hug. April started to worry. Bianca took hold of April's hand and without saying a word, April grabbed her had that little bit tighter and they walked off to the beach.

As they were walking along the beach, Bianca stopped April and she started to speak, this was it, no going back.

"I need to tell you something and you can't freak out" Bianca started.

"Alright, stop scaring me" April spoke.

"This happened a long time ago, you were only a baby at the time, I was about 10 years old"

"Bianca I..." Bianca stopped her sister from talking.

"Stop, if I don't say this now, I never will" Bianca interrupted.

"When I was 10 years old, me and my dad had arranged to meet up as planned. Mum took me to my dads and she took you to the park, you were about 2 years old at the time, she dropped me off and everything was fine, until my dad started to undress me, he told me that it was "our little secret" and I was allowed to tell mum otherwise I'd be in trouble" Bianca started to get teary. "It all happened it such a blur, one minute was I was undressed, the next he was on top of me then the next it was over... I thought it was normal, I didn't know that this wasn't allowed." April grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug as she carried on speaking.

"It kept happening, It only stopped when I realised what he was doing was wrong and it should never have happened in the first place. I never told you because you were only little and you wouldn't of understood. I also didn't want to ruin any friendship between you and your dad because you two are so close" Bianca was curled up in a hug with April as she was crying.

"Wait, you're saying your own father attacked you when you were TEN YEARS OLD?!" April started to raise her voice.

"Yes, but keep it down, I don't want the whole bay knowing!"

"Have you told Heath yet?"

"No, I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else. I'm telling him when I'm home" Bianca wiped her eyes.

April pulled her sister into the tightest hug and that was enough to set her off again. She was relieved that she had finally told someone the truth and now she didn't have to keep hiding it. She was upset that she had to relive it all again because she never wanted to see her fathers grubby face ever again. She hated the guy with a passion.

Now all she had to do was tell Heath... She was even more scared about telling him, who knows how a River Boy would react to such awful news..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!:) I hope you like this chapter. I'm just thinking of ideas for Chapter 6 so when I have ideas I will write it out and upload it. The ending is a quote from a film by the way (not the exact quote but yeah, so I don't take credit for that quote). Thank you for reading, please review if you have the time. Emily,ox**

* * *

Bianca left April who watched her walk off back to her house to find Heath. She felt worried for her, no one knew how Heath was going to react. Just as April was about to walk off back to the diner, Dex called her.

"Hey, April, wait up!" April turned around startled to see Dex running up to her.

"Oh, hey" April smiled.

"What's up?" Dex looked concerned.

"Nothing" she smiled again. "What do you want?"

"I just saw you on the beach, I was walking towards you so I thought I'd head over to see how you were" Dex added.

"Steph got bored of you already then?" April asked, still jealous of them two being together.

"No.." Dex said. "She's at worked. I'm headed there now"

"Oh alright, listen, we'll catch up later yeah? I told Irene I was gonna meet her in the diner whilst she's on her lunch" April smiled giving Dex that one-arm-half-hearted-hug.

April wandered off back to the diner to meet Irene whilst Bianca was taking a more slow walk to see Heath, she was terrified as it happens. She wanted this to go well but she knew Heath on his bad side, Bianca was his girl and if he knew what had happened to her as a child he would be on the warpath to wanting to find and kill her father.

"Okay Bianca" Bianca was outside her house trying to compose herself. "Breathe, stay calm, just tell him, you can do this, just tell him what happened, don't lie, don't make an excuse, tell him the truth, the truth Bianca, truth, you CAN do this."

Bianca finished composing herself, she brushed herself down and walked through the door.

Heath was sitting watching the footie and Bianca went in there, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing? I was watching that" Heath jumped up.

"Babe" Bianca had her serious face on now. "Can you just sit back down please, I really need to tell you something and I am really worried to how you're going to react, I just need to tell you before I make up a lie or an excuse or something that isn't what I am here to tell you. This is gonna be really hard for me to say and please, please don't be mad at me for not telling you before" Bianca started to shake.

"Hey baby" Heath took hold of Bianca and sat her down with him. "It's alright, tell me" Heath looked very concerned about his soon-to-be wife.

"Right, okay, here goes" Bianca told Heath all about what had happened to her as a child and just as Bianca predicted, he shot up and started shouting, not at Bianca, not even about the fact she didn't tell him, Heath was shouting about her father, cursing, saying all the names under the sun, Bianca tried to calm him down but he didn't listen, he hugged Bianca, told her everything was going to be okay and he was always going to be here for her but he couldn't be calm, he walked out the house and Bianca just sat there, crying but relived that she had told him, she needed to let him calm down so she headed back to the diner to see if April was still there.

Bianca walked into the diner, April had gone back to Uni and she saw Irene, she didn't go to talk to her she just sat down at the table and stared at her phone, she wanted to cal Heath but he needed time to cool off and process the information that she had just told him.

"Hey darl" Irene looked at her.

"Oh, hey" Bianca smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Irene sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Irene looked concerned.

"Yes, I am, I'm okay, promise" Bianca looked up at Irene and smiled.

"If you're sure" Irene smiled.

Just as they were talking Heath walked in, Bianca jumped up and went up to him.

"Heath, where have you been?! I tried calling you but you never answered." Bianca looked up at Heath, tears stinging her eyes.

"I needed time" Heath looked at Bianca.

"But we're okay, aren't we, please tell me we're okay, I told you that stuff because I didn't want any secrets between us, I love you and I need you." Bianca's voice started to shake and the tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you more than anything in this world B, I promise this will not come between us, I will always be here to protect you, you'll always have me" Heath pulled Bianca into the tightest hug, Irene looked over to see what was going on, Bianca couldn't bare to tell anyone else what had happened.

"Let's go home" Heath took hold of Bianca's hand and they walked home along the beach, it was beginning sun-set and they sat down on the sand and cuddled. It was times like these that they realised just how much they really needed one another, they decided on no more secrets, they were going to tell each other everything. They wanted this love to last, they needed each other so much after everything that they had been through together, through the ups and the downs, the fall outs and the loss of their baby boy Rocco, they knew that all of this had brought them stronger together. They needed each other so much.

"You know I love you, right?" Bianca looked up at Heath, her head on his chest.

"I've known that ever since the first time you told me" Heath kissed Bianca.

"I love you so much"

"I love you, always."

Bianca and Heath lay on the beach. Bianca's head was placed gentley on Heath's chest, this is the moment they wanted to live in forever, they wanted to stay like this forever, because they knew that right now, in this moment, they were infinite.


End file.
